Through the Looking Glass
by Queen of the Damned Lilly
Summary: PG16 for languge! What happens when the Labyrinth needs to be saved? will a girl save the Labyrinth and her fiends? Not a JS fick
1. Default Chapter

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 1:A Strange Encounter

No one noticed the large snow white owl flying high agents the gray clouds. No one saw him except one girl who was desperately trying to keep up with her best friend.

"Inu, look!" I exclaimed. "I think the Goblin King has come to watch us," I giggled. Anyone who would happen to see us would think that I am nothing more than a child, ten at the most, even though I look like a fully developed woman. I come a cross as young, incident even, only because I do my best to keep it that way, and I still love fantasy with all my hart. The truth is that I am nearly 18 and one of the most mature and responsible persons in town.

"Kago, that might very well be true, I just hope he doesn't take all the fun out of being in the Bosque and go tell our parents that were not following the paths like they tell us to," Inu laughed. "Come on, I bet you can't catch me even if you tried." He ran off into the woods, heading for the river.

Inu is tall, muscular and rather attractive. He has the general bad boy attitude, but would 'protect' me when I need protection. Even though he is younger than me I treat him like a big brother and in turn I'm his 'little' sister. He's also bi. Some people think that's disgusting, but I could care less. Let he who is without sin cast the first stone.

I ran after him as fast as I could, man could he run. I ran faster and faster still, laughing in pure bliss as he got closer. I didn't see the tree root sticking up out of the ground in time to jump over it. The hard packed earth rose up fast to meet me. I twisted and let the right side of my body take the brunt of the impact. I let out a yelp of pain when I finally hit the ground. In an instant Inu was there next to be, helping me up.

"Kagom, your not hurting are you? Here, let me help you up. You sure were going faster than you ever have before." He smiled at me, doing his best not the hurt my pride. I'm a very prideful person, I can't stand people seeing me in pain or giving off a sine of weakness.

I flinched as I tried to stand, without success I might add. I could tell I was going to be bruised by morning.

"ARG! That hurts, I'm sorry Inuyasha-san but I think I bruised my muscles. Stupid tree root reached out and tripped me, what have I ever done to the tree to deserve it reaching out and tripping me?" I was getting close to whimpering. A single tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. Inu wiped the tear away and picked me up. I never let him do this and I wasn't letting him this time. "Inu put me down! I can walk its just a little pain. I'll get over it soon. Please put me down." I pleaded.

"Not this time Lilly. You hurt yourself badly, you might have broken something. We'll meet the others and then I'm taking you home and making sure that you rest. You need to heal properly this time." He said, gibing me a stern look.

I knew that there was no way I could talk him out of it, he had used my name instead of my nick name. I sighed and through my arm around this neck, I was giving up before I could get in trouble. He smiled and walked off, heading to the rive with me in his arms.

I looked up at his face and noticed he didn't have that cocky smile on his face. I started thinking about how much he has helped me. I trust him with my very life, which is a very BIG deal. I don't normally trust anyone as all.

We had met at a church retreat and he had gotten me to come out of my shell. He helped me get back into society. I had not interacted with anyone since elementary. I was tired of getting picked on. I was white in a Hispanic state, 'nofe said. I became on of the biggest loners in school, a lone wolf. Most people would have thought I would have resorted to drudges, sex and alcohol, or try to kill myself from lack of human contact. But my will to live and be pure was strong. I immersed myself in books. Fantasy became my reality and it didn't take me long to find The Labyrinth and fall in love with it. The Underground was the perfect place for me.

But some how Inu had drawn me out of it. He introduced me to his friends and his pack. He didn't act like I was a weird loner or anything. He trusted me with his secretes.

I laid my head agents his chest, being lulled into sleep by his constant foot fall. I was amazed that he and the rest of the pack stayed my friends even though I had dropped out of High School and gotten my GED and started collage. All the other 'friends' I had made had dropped me like a hot potato.

Inu stopped suddenly and set me down on the ground. I thought I was getting to heavy for him, which made me feel even worse. He just looked down at me and said, "You should eat more. You're seriously under wait. Stop trying to starve yourself into perfection, we have enofe of those bitches running around." He looked at me sternly, and I couldn't help but smile. He looked just like a big brother at that moment, and sounded like one too. I just shook my head and he gave up, for the moment. "Can you walk now? We're almost at the meeting place and I know you have a tendency to be embarrassed when you're being carried."

"Nope, can't walk yet, sorry. I need to work on being more humble anyways." I said, smiling up at him. I know he likes it when I let him carry me so I would let him, just this once.

He smiled at me. "You do know you're not invincible, don't you? You need to start taking better care of yourself." He scolded as he picked me back up and headed off.

"Your mean I'm not invincible?" I asked, teasing him. He just laughed.

We finally arrived at our meeting place. It was a clearing in the woods, by the Rio Grande. It looked like any other clearing, logs, leafs and twigs littered the ground. In the center of the clearing was a shallow hole in which evidence of a fire was in.

The rest of the pack wasn't there yet which worried me, they are always on time. A melody suddenly made itself clear. I tried to listen more closely to it, but a tornado of glitter caught my attention. The melody suddenly increased in volume. It sounded dangerous yet had a gentle counter melody. I flung an arm up to cover mine and Inus' eyes as the glitter fell, Inu tightened his grip on me. As I lowered my arm I gasped at what I saw.

Standing in front of us was the Goblin King! He looked exactly like he did in the movie. Shoulder length blond hair that was spiked on top. He had one blue eye and one hazel. He wore his costume tights and a poets shirt and high heeled boots. He also had on a cape made of some light materiel. My eyes went wide in wonder and I know that my mouth must have been hanging opened. I looked up at Inu and saw him checking out the Goblin King. If I wasn't so amazed I would have laughed.

"Sorry, but you can't get him. He's the Goblin King." I murmured to him. I took a deep breath and tried to stand, but Inu would have none of it. He just held me tighter, which I was grateful for but I really needed to stand up. "Let me go, I need to stand up." I hissed in his ear and he let me down, to my surprise.

I took in a sharp breath and used Inus' arm to steady myself. I was trying to think of something to say to the King when he spoke.

"The Labyrinth will not let me go back until I heal you, Lady Lilly. It seems that you are its savor." He said, giving me a cocky smile and before I could do anything the conjured a crystal and through it at me. I unintentionally flinched, expecting the crystal to hit me. Instead I felt a warm sensation in the right side of my body and all the pain was gone. I looked up only to find that he had diapered in a storm of glitter and he had taken the melody with him. In his place was the rest of the pack.

We all looked at each other in wonder and asked the same question with out eyes. What had just happened? He had called me the Labyrinths savor. What is that suppose to mean? Is the Labyrinth in trouble? I wanted to find out the answers but decided not to summon him now; it would just bring more questions.

"Um… Let's start the pack meeting." I said, taking charge. It was my job after all, being the Alfa female. Out pack functioned like a real wolf pack, so it is generally easy to pick out who has power and stuff.

"We have that upcoming anime convention; if we want to go we have to start saving money and making costumes now." Inu started. He's the Alfa male. And no we are not going out its just the way things worked out. We can't have to Alfa males, it would be to confusing.

Authors note: Ok what do you guys think so far? Nick and I have been working on this for a long time. Nick would love it if you reviewed.

**Nick: If you guys don't review I'll be forced to tickle my athoris to death. **

Um… guys please don't let him kill me! I never thought he would try to tickle me to death and he's dead serious about his threats!


	2. chapter 2

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 2. Reviling Dreams and some Answers

Disclaimer: I own the book and the CD, nothing else. Thou if they ever want to trade I would be happy to have the Goblin King. .

I went home with Inu, only to have him force me to go to bed. I didn't have the energy to fight him on this. I was thankful that my parents haven't come home from there vacation or I would have to explain to them why a guy was putting me to bed.

As soon as I got into my unnaturally dark room I was surprised to find out how tired I really was. I pushed Inu out so I could change into my pajamas, a white camie and some super short shorts. I was climbing under the covers when Inu came back in.

"Its creepy how you can tell when I need to go to bed, it really is," I said, trying without success to stifle a yawn.

"It comes from years of trying to figure out how it is your feeling at one moment in time." He said with a gentle smile.

"You're the only one who can do that, you know. Any one, other than the pack, would think were lovers or something. I've gotten complaints from the people next door."

"Really now, well I guess we'll just have to keep telling people that were not going out or anything of that sort. Go to sleep now, your brother is already asleep."

"But I don't want to go to sleep, I wana stay up and talk with you." I wined.

"You need to sleep; you haven't been sleeping well lately. If you want I can stay here with you, at least until you fall asleep."

"Would you please? I don't want to be alone, 'specially after what happened today. The Labyrinths' savored? What the hell dose that mean?"

"Like I know. Try to sleep, please. I'm going to stay right here, so close your eyes, shut your mouth and let your mind wonder and dream." He said and he got comfortable on my bean bag.

I laughed. "Do you need a blanket? You know I used those exact words last time I babysat."

"A blanket would be nice, and a pillow too, please." I tossed him what he asked for. "Thank you now shut up and sleep, I'm tired too you know." With that he rolled over and fell asleep.

I followed him into the realm of dreams.

I found myself in a throne room. It looked almost exactly like the on in the movie. The Goblin king was sitting on his throne, one leg carelessly dangling off an arm of the throne. The room was clear of goblins and there were five children standing behind the king, the oldest had the youngest perched on his hip. A young lady was kneeling in front of the king, pleading for her children back.

I took a close look at the woman and the children. They bore such resemblance to my father and his family that I almost believed that it was them.

"Please give me my children back, please." She pleaded; you could here the slightest hint of a sob in her voice.

"You wished the children be taken and I have taken them, now be gone I have work I need to do." The king said loftily.

"I defeated your dame labyrinth! Give me my children back!" the lady screamed.

"Now Sarah, don't scream, it's not very lady like." The King laughed.

Sarah stood up defiantly and started reciting, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the children you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my Kingdome is as great…." She couldn't remember the rest.

"Sarah, do you really want to finish that. You know your children will be better off here. I thought you would like to be known by your real name instead of hiding behind that other name."

"I am Ann Seiger, I am the wife of Tobias Seiger and the Mother of those children. I would rather have life as it was before I came here. I don't care if the children witnessed someone murder the rest of there family, I will gladly have them testify to that and live life with me." She suddenly had a more defiant look mixed with triumph, "You have no power over me!" With that I woke up.

I laid there in the darkness of my room for what seemed like forever. I just let the dream run in my mind. Was the dream true or just something my mind made up?

The door opened a crack, letting in the light. I groaned and burrowed under the blankets.

"Well good morning to you too sleepy." Inu said. He pushed the door all the way opened and walked in. I could smell pancakes and strawberries.

I sat up and looked at him sleepily. "I had a weird dream."

He placed a breakfast tray on my lap. It was full of strawberry pancakes, milk, and a boll of fresh strawberries.

"Eat up. What was your dream about?" he said.

I told him about it in between bites of pancakes. He looked at me with wide eyes as I finished.

"I had that same dream, only I had no clue as to who the people where until your grandma started with the whole I'm thing."

"I'm officially freaking out now. Urggg, I can't stand this anymore. My parents are hardly here, I get weird dreams and my best friend gets the same one and I run into the Goblin King and am told the I'm the 'labyrinths savor'. I can't take this anymore! Look my waistline as shrunk so much I look like I'm anorexic." I ranted, finally getting frustrated.

"You're just going to have to go with the flow of things for just a few more months, soon you'll be 18, and you can do whatever you want."

"I can't just leave my brother to fend for himself, that would be child abuse." I sighed and got up. "Get out so I can get dressed. I feel like doing some archery today."

"Ok, call me when you leave, I want to go with you. K?"

"K. Sorry I went off like that, I didn't mean to."

"I know, you have the world on your shoulders. Laters." With that he left.

I stared at my closet for a long time. I finally chose black leather pants and a white spaghetti strapped shirt with a black mesh hoody to go over it. Black boots and some silver jewelry completed my outfit. I strung my bow and strapped my quiver to my waist. I looked at my reflection in the mirror that my grandma had given to me for my 16th birthday.

I like the look I had, and reached out to touch the girl that was behind the glass. My hand slipped through it. I drew my hand back and looked at it. Nothing had happened to it. I looked back at the mirror with puzzlement and wonder written all over my face.

_What would happen if I were to go through the looking glass? What would be waiting for me on the other side?_ I thought. I've always had a big sense of adventure, and this proved to be one more adventure I could go on.

I claimed up on my bed and took down the Samaria sword that I had hung over my bed and strapped it on to my belt. I ran back to the mirror. I drew an arrow and knocked it to my bow. Holding my bow down by my side, ready to bring it up and shoot the arrow if the need came, I walked through the looking glass.

The first thing I noticed as I stepped through the other side was the foul stench. I tried to go back through the mirror, to get away from the stench, but it was as solid as it should be. The next thing I noticed was the source of the stench. I had walked into a nest of goblins. They had on armor and looked like they were expecting the worse to come at them. To show that I came in peace I put my arrow back in my quiver and slung the bow over my back, the string biting into the skin on my shoulder.

"I mean you no harm, please don't hurt me." Was all I could come up with saying. How lam is that?

They all looked relived and grabbed my arms. They pulled me out of the room and down several hallways. We reached the destination with me utterly confused. They tossed me into a pit in the middle of the room. I was able to look at the room they now had me in. I recognized it as the same throne room as the one in my dream.

I stood up quickly and faced the throne. Sitting there, looking board out of his mind was the Goblin King. I stepped out of the pit and stood before him. Relying on my memory of medieval studies, I dropped to one knee and bowed my head. My hands curled into fists so that the knuckles could rest on the cold stone floor by my sides. I didn't dare say anything.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The King demanded.

"I am Lilly Elizabeth Michael Sullivan Seiger, sir. I came here through a mirror, I tried to go back but the mirror would not let me. Sir." I kept my head down, rules racing through my mind. Do not speak unless spoken too. Keep your eyes down, never look a lord in the eyes, it is not polite, ect.

"Lilly," he purred, looking into a crystal. "Are you the same one that I met yesterday?"

"I do believe so, sir." I was beginning to feel the fear that I had been keeping hidden.

"Stand up and look at me, there is no need for formalities." I did as I was told. I looked strait in his mismatched eyes with my blue ones. His eyes went from board to surprised to knowing. "Ah, I thought you would be coming here soon."

I was tired of being polite so I spoke. "I'm sorry but I'm not understanding you."

"You are the granddaughter of Lady Sarah, are you not?"

"No, my grandmother is named Ann."

"Yes, I almost forgot she had to change her name."

"Why would I be here?"

"Because you are meant to save my Kingdome. It has been disincarnating ever since your grandmother beat my Labyrinth. The magic that she gained as been passed down to you, the mirror that you came through I gave to her so she could give it to the one who would save my world. You see she could not save the it because she had lost her innocence when she grew up. The Kingdome needs someone who would not grow up."

I would like to thank all of you that have read my story. Special thanks to Lisa de Lujun and to Moonjava who sent me a review.

**Nick: Lisa you flatter us with your kindness. That was the effect I was going for.**

I second that. Ok now will you the reader please tell me what I can do to make this better. We write for you, we need your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 3. Relax and Rest.

Disclaimer; :looks through important looking papers: Nope :sigh: still don't own it.

I stood there for a moment and thought about that. Ok maybe I had a problem about growing up, who didn't? I am incredible mature, I take care of my brother and all the other house hold things. Oh how my head hurt, I can't take much more of this.

A boy came rushing into the throne room. He ran all the way up the daisy to the throne, derailing my train of thought as he rushed passed me, nearly knocking me down. I shot him and evil glare. He ignored me and whispered in the king's ear. I looked closely at the profile of the boy, only to see that its was my ex-boyfriends' younger brother, Chris.

As Chris stood up the king shot me a worried glance, with was quickly replaced with his board mask of indifference. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face.

"Hey Chris, whatcha doing here?" I asked with and amused smile, doing my best to hide my fear and confusion.

"Oh Lilly, its you. I didn't recognize you, dressed out for war." He replied.

"I'm not dressed out for war! I'm dressed like this to explore strange new worlds, seek out civilizations; to boldly go were no man has gone before!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Ok Kagome, enough with the Star Track," Inu said. He was leaning on the door frame that I had passed through only moments before.

"How dare you speak to a lady that way, you filthy wolf!" Chris yelled. He was in front of Inu in the blink of an eye.

He fiercely kicked Inu right were it counts. Inu went down on all fours as pain raced through his body, gasping for air. He let out a small whimper and took the kicking with out another sound coming from him.

I let a gasp escape my lips and ran over to him. I got in between the two and drew my sword. "You kick him one more time and I will cut your foot." I said in a low even voice. My eyes narrowed and my stance defensive. I must have looked intimidating because Chris backed off.

"Your not going to let her get away with treating me like that, are you father?" Chris asked.

"Stay out of this Lilly, I was out of line." Inu gasped at the same time.

I kneeled down beside him as, in one fluid motion, I sheathed my sword. I put one arm on his back.

"But he was beating you up and you were doing nothing to protect yourself." I winded. I was ignoring the other two people present in the room.

"He is a furrie. Here furries are treated as intelligent pets." The King said, lightly putting a hand on my shoulder. "If you would like, you can have him."

I raped my arms around Inu in a protective manner. I looked up into the kings mismatched eyes and saw something hidden in them.

"Thank you, your majesty; I will take Inuyasha-chan as my pet. Who was his owner before?"

"That little brat that wants to be my heir." He said as he formed two crystals and sent them off like bubbles.

"Oh, I see." I said. I noticed that fur was under my arms rather than the cotton T-shirt that Inu wore. I looked down at him only to find a wolf in my arms. I just rolled my eyes, and got my face licked. Yuck, doggy slobber!

The goblin King moved back to his throne as the goblins started to come back in. A young girl followed in there wake.

"My servant will show you to your rooms." The Goblin King said, stifling a yawn and motioning the girl over to me. She was tall, with pail skin, black hair and eyes. Vampire was my immediate thought.

I nodded dumbly; my mind was filled with to many thoughts to react as I normally would have. I stood up to follow her but was stopped.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Here, this will bring you and show you whatever you want." The King said, tossing a crystal to me.

"Thank you, come on Inu, I'm not going to carry you." And with that I was off to my rooms.

"What's your name?" I asked the maid.

"Lisa de Lujun miss. I'm to be your lady in waiting." She said. "Here we are miss."

The maid led me to a large pare of wood doors interracially craved with pictures of the labyrinth and its inhabitance. The doors opened to reveal a beautiful bedroom. The walls were panted a dark naive blue, and the floor was carpeted in a baby blue. There was a cherry desk, wardrobe, and vanity. A dark mahogany canopy bed with black satin sheets completed the room. One door stood at each wall, each was a different color blue. A sky blue one led to the bathroom. The midnight blue one led to a red and black library. The role blue one led to another, dark bedroom. The door that led to the hallway was an opalescent blue.

"Well Inu, what do you think? I think it's rather pleasant. You stay here; I'm going to take a well earned bath, maybe that will help me think." I went into the bathroom and found that the tub was already filled with perfect water. I used the crystal to summon my favorite bath soaps. I undressed and slipped into the hot water and let my mind wonder.

My mind found its way to what was going on and the information that I had received not to long ago. What am I suppose to do? How am I going to get back home? How the hell am I suppose to save the Labyrinth? I started to panic as I thought of how that would be accomplished. (I'm not going to tell because there to dirty to be told. ;)) Ok, deep breath, Lilly, lets review the facts. Inu is a werewolf, The Goblin King is being nice, so far, and your suppose to save the Labyrinth. Inu will protect you even if it means his demise.

Suddenly I heard Inu barking; it was the kind that was a warning. I quickly got out of the tub and throw a towel around my naked body and looked around the door frame. What I saw almost had me on the floor laughing. The Goblin King was fending off Inu, who was trying to get him out of the door. It was truly a priceless sight. Inu finally succeeded in getting the king out, or he just gave up and left, either way he was out and I was shaking with silent laughter.

"Did you find out what the king wanted before you pushed him out the door?" I asked, finally getting my laughter under control. Inu shook his head and I just laughed at him. Not a cruel laugh but a loving one, like the kind a mother uses when her child has done something funny and said child dose not think it funny at all.

I went to the wardrobe and looked through the dresses that were there. They were all what I expected them to be, medieval. In the back of the wardrobe were some nightgowns. Ah ha, just what I was looking for! I randomly grabbed one and put it on. It was purple cotton with long lacy sleeves and the hem dragged on the floor. A little more exploration of the wardrobe provided a shawl.

I looked at the big bed, Inu had already jumped up on it and settled down. I knew that I should follow suite but I had not and ounce of sleep in my body. I raped the shawl around my shoulders and went into the library.

It was dark, decorated in black and red. Bookshelves lined three of the walls. On one wall was a fireplace with a huge fire blazing in it, the bookshelf rising above the mantel. Two overstuffed chairs were in front of the fireplace. I walked over the only wall that didn't have a bookshelf only to find it veiled in read satin cretins. I pulled them back and let out an awed gasp as I stepped onto the balcony. Inu walked over to me and sat next to me, putting his head under my hand so that it rested lightly between his ears.

A full moon hung in the midnight blue sky, like a crystal. (Duh _A land serene, a crystal moon_) The Labyrinth was sprawled out before me, frosted with white snow. Below me a garden slept beneath the snow, the trees looking like something out of a dream. Out in the night a wolf howled it greetings to the moon. A cold breeze washed over my still damp skin, causing me to shiver and pull the shawl closer.

Inu gently put his mouth around the hand that was resting on his head and pulled me inside, out of the wind. I sighed and let him drag me away. I then looked around at the books and finally picked one.

It had an interesting title, _The legend of the wolf Queen_. It was bound in blue leather and the title was engraved on in silver. It was small and thin, something that just might help me get to sleep. I took it over to the armchairs and flopped down in one, not caring to look at who might be sitting in the other one.

"So you've found my library, have you?" a masculine voice asked, making me jump out of my skin and nearly scream.

"Good lord you scared me!" I looked reproachfully at the goblin king.

He was sitting in the chair next to me; one leg draped off the arm, his face was obscured by a thick book. He had on only a pair of baggy PJ pants, no shirt what so ever. I truly did my best not to stair at his nice wash board abs. I could feel my face growing red so I sat down and stared into the fire.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." He said, looking over the top of his book at me.

"What can I call you other than Goblin King? I mean, I don't want to be rude but calling you your majesty is getting on my nerves." I was still staring into the fire, utterly entertained by the dancing flames.

"Oh yes, that was getting on my nerves too. You can call me Jareth, and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call me Jar." He said, putting his book down and stared at me. "Really I thought you would have known my name."

"Well I didn't know if it was really your name or if the stories had to make up a name for you." I stated simply, and then I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"For a moment the flames took on the shape of red roses and then they started to do a fiery dance." I giggled.

Jareth sat up and looked at the flames that were still dancing. I could feel some emotion as I watched as the muscles on his back ripple. If I thought I could fall in love, I would say I was defiantly falling for the Goblin King. I looked back at the fire, watching the dance come to a stop.

"You're so odd. You act so grown up, so mature. Yet you seem like a child, like you never truly grew up. Why is that?" Jareth said, looking at me with a puzzle expression.

"I truly don't know. I guess it would have to do with the fact that I look after my brother all the time and the kids next door, I have to be mature to take care of them. I've never wanted to grow up either. I want to have some of the benefits from growing up but I don't want the responsibilities, nor the knowledge of what's going on it the world. I've wanted to just stay an innocent little girl whose only concern is when playtime is and whether or not I'd have to take a nap." I sighed, and shook my head. "Really isn't the best dream now is it?"

Inu wined and jumped up on my lap so he could muzzle my cheek in an act of sympathy, or just trying to make me feel like I'm not alone.

"Why do you have to look after your brother so often?"

"My parents got new jobs that keep them from being home. Instead of trying to find an after school program or something, they dumped him on me. Actually it started way before that. My dad use to hit my mom and my brother, I was his fav so he never hit me. I was always the one trying to stop the fighting and such. I never felt safe in my own home, if you could call it that." I gently shoved Inu off of my lap and stood up, silent tears trickling down my cheeks. I went and stood by the fire. "I was always afraid that he would do something and I would be alone, or that he would hurt me, not like how he hurt my mom and brother, but in other ways. I became very protective of my mom and brother; I would never let them out of my sight when my dad was home. I always soothed them after they got beaten, I would take care of them and listen to them complain and such. I was the only one who did, even if they never listened to me complain. I learned to deal with it." The dam opened and the tears were flowing like rivers down my cheeks. I turned away from Jareth so he would not see, but I think he did.

He moved from his chair and raped his arms around me. Startled, I looked up at his face, expecting it to be Inu comforting me. You can only imagine how surprised I was to see it was Jareth that had me in his arms, looking like all he wanted to do was to make my pain go away. I turned around in his arms so that my face was buried in his chest, my arms raped around his neck.

"Shhh, it's alright, I won't let anything harm you." He said as he pet my hair.

I let the tears fall. He sat down on a chair, pulling me into his lap. Soon, however, I wasn't sobbing anymore, but breathing in his sent. I was just enjoying his arms around me, holding me close to him. The gentle, rhythmatic rise and fall of his chest soon lulled me into sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please leave a contribution in the review box. Nick needs to hear how good it is or he'll get really depressed, I cant stand it when he's depressed!


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry its Late

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 4 Its just a story, right?

I awoke felling safe, warm, and protected. I had a wolf curled up nest to me with his tail curled around my ankles, and strong arms wrapped around my waste, a lean chest pressed up against my back. I curled up closer the chest behind me, fitting perfectly to his form. I lay there contently, letting myself slowly wake up. I looked around the room.

It was a dark room. Draped in read and black with little pits of color splashed randomly about the place. With a start I realized how big the bed was. It was at least as big as my small room back at home. (Think of the size of a large bathroom) I shook my head finally awake. It was still dark outside the hug bay windows and I started to look around, trying to find what had woken me up. I ground silently when I found out what it was.

Both Jareth and Inu where snoring rather loudly. Occasionally they would make a really weird sound that could not be duplicated if they were awake. Mental note to self: make fun of the boys when they wake up about there snoring.

I looked at Jareth's arm and tried to figure out if he was holding me to him in his sleep, like I do with my security blanket. I think he was but I was still able to slide out from under him and make my back to my room. I got there and started looking through the clothes I was given and settled on a midnight blue dress.

Lisa walked in and started helping me into the dress. She must have been tired because she kept stifling a yawn.

"Lisa, are you a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes I am, miss. Your not going to hold that agenst me are you?" She asked in a worried voice.

"No I will never hold that agenst you. If anything I'll ask for your help with things that I know only a vampire can do. If its not to bold to ask, could you tell me what kind you are?"

"I'm of the Forest kind miss. I can be up at all hours of the day and night. I don't take the blood of humans or fae unless I can help it."

"That's asome, and will you please stop calling me miss. I would be greatly honored if you would just call me Lilly, I only want friends not servants."

"Ok, that sounds better than being formal all the freaken time." She stifled yet another yawn.

"Go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you up." She went off, back to her room I presume, and I went to go sit by the fire in the library and started reading the book titled _The legend of the wolf Queen._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
_

Three hours later I started to realize that I was a bit hungry. I got up and stretched, and walked right back into Jareths' room without even trying to. Inu was still sleeping, he could sleep all day, Jareth was no were to be seen.

I walked over to the bed. I shook Inu to wake him up, all he did was role over.

"Inuyasha If you don't get your lazy but up I'll give you back to your former owner." I threatened. That got him up. I laughed at him and randomly picked a door. Honestly I was trying to find a way out and into the halls. What I did manage to find was a, thankfully, fully clothed Jareth admiring himself in his bathroom mirror.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" I asked, casing him to jump.

"There you are. I was getting worried."

"It didn't look it; looks more like you were making sure your makeup was just right." I countered. He just laughed.

"Come, we must eat breakfast." He led us out of his room and down the hall. We talked about anything, it was just a leisurely chat. He stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors and pushed them opened. There was a huge wood table with two places set next to each other. Jareth pulled out a chair for me and I stat down, he sat next to me, on my left. I motioned for Inu to sit on my other side. Jareth made a grand jester and goblins brought out our breakfast of pancakes. Fresh fruit was set on the table and one goblin set down a bowl of something for Inu. When the goblins left we started eating.

"How long were you up?" Jareth asked, trying to make light conversation.

"'bout three hours. I finished reading _Legend of the wolf Queen._"

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and I've never been freaked out more by a book."

"It was that scary?" he asked with one eyebrow threatening to disappear in his hair.

"It wasn't scary, it just described my life and who I am for the most part. No book has ever done that."

"That is scary. That book is a true story, the wolf queen is real. Were having troubles locating her."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. We thought we had located her some were aboveground, in Los Lunas I think." My eyes went wide at this and I almost dropped my fork. "She just disappeared one day and we never have been able to track her back down. She is suppose to have this werewolf friend, we found him but he disappeared to. He was always popping up in the Underground but now he's just no were to be found."

"Did you get the address of were this girl was, the exact place?" I asked eagerly, wanting to help. Los Lunas was my home town. (For those of you who don't know, it's a little town in New Mexico, USA)

"Um…. I think the address was something like 1100 Elm st. The werewolf lived some were else, out in the geto I believe is how you say it." At this point I was visible shaking. "I only know because this girl loves the Labyrinth. Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing my shaking hands.

"Only if you call being tracked down by fae wrong, I'm officially freaked out now."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sorry I didn't up date sooner I could have sworn I did, don't through rocks at me please. Nick is already doing that thank you.

Lisa I like your reaction, I did that chapie all by myself.

**Nick: You did not, I so helped with that one too, I'm helping you with this entire bloody story. Oh and Lisa, thank you for your nice words. Just for you I wont get depressed.**

:Roles eyes: whatever you say Nick, you can stop hitting on the reviewer now. Anyways people, I shall begg you to review, I need help with this stuff! So dose Nick, he wont admit it though.

Laters!


	5. Chapter 5 You sure you wana mess with me...

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 5. You sure you wana mess with me?

"Through Dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…" I was reciting the Aboveground version of the Labyrinth to a group of wished away kids, all dressed and ready for bed.

I was sitting in a rocking chair with two babies in my lap, Lisa was sitting on the floor with two kids on her lap and Inu was lying near the hearth letting the rest of the kids to use him as a pillow.

It's been three months since I had come through the mirror. After Jareth and I had discovered who I am and making sure I was the one who most of the Underground was after, he started to teach me about the Underground. I do have magic but it's hidden. After some intense research, we found that I had to under go some sort of transformation. I'm so not looking forward to that. And I'm not only Queen of the werewolves but also the vampires. That's going to be interesting.

After talking about how much I was wanted by royalty in the Underground we, that is Jareth, decided that it would be best if when any royalty was around that I was to say that I'm the nanny for the wished aways, but when it's just us I will always be a Lady. However I took a liking to the kids, they were so much like the kids I use to watch back at home that I had to stay as there nanny. Most call me mom now. They had always referred to Jareth as Dad. Lisa and Inu are now called Auntie and Uncle.

Lisa has personally seen to it that she remained my lady in waiting. She insists that I have a vampire servant.

Jareth was hosting an annual ball that marks the time that the all Fea and 'mythical things' had come to the Underground. It was lasting for three days. I don't plan on going, it would only make me long to be truly a part of the Underground.

I finished the story and put the kids to bed, giving them a kiss before I pulled up the covers and tuned of the nightlights. 'A nightlight is the eyes a mother leaves behind.' I heard in my mind as I left the nursery.

I went into my sitting room, its right next to the nursery and connected to my room. Inu and Lisa were there waiting for me. I looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Tell me, do you think I will make a good queen for my people? I don't want to do this if I won't make a good queen."

"Oh, you will make a wonderful queen! You have so much wisdom that's beyond you years." Lisa exclaimed, Inu gave of a quiet bark to add his agreement to that statement.

"You're not just telling me that are you?" I asked in earnest.

"Oh no, I'm truly mean it."

"Ok , I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning. There lots to be done before the ball and the guest are already arriving. Good night" I bent down and gave Inu a kiss on his furred head and gave Lisa a hug and went into my room.

'I will make a good queen; I will rule my people as I was meant to. They need me.' I thought to my self as I undressed and crawled into the _huge_ bed. Little did I know that this was the trigger for my 'transformation'

>>>>>>>>>

I was rushing around the castle finishing about a hundred different tasks at once. I still had to decorate the ball room and give little Max a task. He wanted to help me so badly that I couldn't just tell him no. I currently had him helping in the kitchen.

I was in the hall were the guest rooms were, making final touches to the un occupied room when I heard Max's small voice pleading with some one. I followed his voice till I came in front of him standing before a Fea princess looking more terrified than when he had been wished away.

"You little brat, I'm going to make sure your putt into the dungeons. When I want you to get me something you _will_ get it for me."

"Excuse me miss but what seems to be the mater?" I asked, doing my best not to let my anger show. How dare she treat Max this way, he probable doesn't even deserve this.

"This little imp wont get me the food I ordered, says that he's not a servant." She said in a 'I think the he's lying' voice.

"I'm sorry miss but he's not a servant, and he's only 6. He does not now how to take orders well." As I was talking Max had run to me and hid behind me, holding the folds of my skirt in front of his face.

"She's a mean lady. She kept screaming at me for no reason. She even called me a slave, Ma." I could hear the tremble in his voice that told me how close he was to tears.

I had to smile a little at his Irish accent. I put my hand on his head, petting his hair in a comforting manner. "Shhhh... its all right she didn't know that you're the kings ward, little one." I told him softly. I looked up to talk to the princess when I felt Jareth pop in.

"What have we here? I see little Max hiding be hind his adopted Mother. What would cause such a brave lad to hide?" Jareth said behind me. I turned around to see him squat down to be at the same level as Max.

"A scary lady was yelling at me. She called me a slave, Daddy." Max answered. He was still clutching my skirt tightly in his small hands.

"Which scary lady? One of the goblins or the lady's skirt you're clutching?" He asked giving me a mocking smirk.

"No, the lady in the purple dress that Ma was talking to."

"Oh you mean Lady Cassandra? Well I'll have a word with her in a moment. Right now I need to talk to your Ma." He ruffled Max's hair and stood up to face me.

I gave him a polite curtsy, well as best I could with me skirt in the hands of a sacred little one.

"Lilly, I think that a set of twins will be wished here soon. Could you prepare a room for them?" He asked, putting on a kingly air for the benefit of Princess Cassandra.

"How old are they, your majesty?" I asked.

"Ten, I think. There use to sleeping in the same room."

"I will prepare a room for them as soon as I can. If you will excuse us your majesties, I have duties I must attend to." With that I gracefully picked up Max and made to go past Cassandra, Jareth stayed were he was, waiting for me to depart.

As I past Cassandra I heard her murmur something. Thinking that she was talking to me I stopped and asked if she would repeat what she said.

She gave me an evil glare and said, "You think you have the King wrapped around your finger but soon he will be begging for me to court him. He would never have any interest in a mere nanny."

My anger rose, but I did not take the bate, I simply walked past her. I unknowingly held Max closer to me as I marched to the Ball Room. 'How dare she talk to me like that, how dare she!' I was screaming in my mined. I wasn't going to let her thing that she could talk to me like that and try to win the Goblin Kings heart. I was so furious that I finished the ball room in no time and found my self in the nursery before I had a second thought as to what I was doing.

"Lilly!" Lisa almost screamed, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Lisa I was lost in thought. What's up?"

"Max told me what happened to day. Are you ok, you look like you could kill?"

"Oh, I'm so furious. How dare the little winch talk to me like that." A thought suddenly made itself known to me. "Lisa it is a masked ball right?" She nodded. "Than lest see what I have in my closet that I can wear to the ball, I'm feeling particularly sinister." I said with an evil smirk.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Ok Thanks for the reviews I love it.

Midnight Lady: I'm sorry if my spelling sucks. If you like you could edit my chapters for me; I was always terrible with spelling and grammar. And I do use spell check.

Lisa: **Oh No not the dreaded writers block! What ill timing too. If you need any help don't hesitate to email us at we can always help** Authoress:Roles eyes: speak for yourself, but Lisa I do offer my help it you need it. I'm glad you like being a vamp in my fick, I couldn't help it, you were writing a vamp fick so it seems fitting.

Moonjava: glad you like it.

I might put up another chapter soon but who knows, its finals week. Laters!


	6. Chapter 6: This is why you don’t mess

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 6: This is why you don't mess with me!

"Hey Lisa, could you take care of the kids for a bit? I didn't sleep to well last night." I said as I stumbled out of my bedroom. Lisa and Inu had a habit of waiting in my sitting room for me in the morning.

I had hastily put on my black silk dragon bathrobe. My hair was still a mess from sleeping and my teeth had not seen a tooth brush yet that morning. I didn't bother tying my robe shut so you could see the black nightgownd I had on.

"Lilly, what happened to you? You look like you've been through hell!" Lisa exclaimed as she rushed over to me. Inu raised his head from its place on his outstretched legs and laid it back down seemingly unconcerned and then his head shoot back up in surprise. In all the years he had known me he had never seen me this much of a mess.

"I'm sorry Lisa; I just don't know what happened to me. I certainly do feel like I've been through hell and back again three times. Try as I might, I could not get to sleep last night. It felt like I had lighting running through my body. I'm only asking you to watch the kids so I could get some more sleep. I'll be out by 11." I said as I started swaying in a drunken manor. I leaned heavily agents the door frame to keep from falling as the world spun around me.

"Lilly, you need to rest. I'll look after the children to day. Inu go and get the healer quickly." Lisa said. She was holding me up and leading me to the little couch that I had in my sitting room.

"No, no healer. Don't tell anyone that I'm lacking in sleep. I'm fine I just need more sleep. I'll be fine by 11, I promise you that." I told them. They looked at me worriedly. I smiled brightly back at them, "I'll be fine, really I will. Now go before the kids get to worried."

They left then. I promptly fell asleep for all of five minutes before I was woken up, screaming in shear agony as white hot heat ran through my body. Lisa and Inu were at my side in an instant and Jareth appeared after I let out another scream that I was sure went throughout the Labyrinth. This went on for about half an hour. I was barely aware of anything, the pain was so intense. After that half hour, the pain had gone down to a point that I was no longer screaming, just whimpering. It was than that I noticed Jareth sitting in a chare next to the couch, his hand holding mine as if it was glass.

I looked at his face, my mined temporarily drawn away from my pain. He had somehow managed to fall asleep through my screaming, Lisa and Inu were no were to be found. Hating to break this tender moment, I used my free hand to poke him in the shoulder.

"Jareth, hey Jareth. Wake up." I said. He's head popped up from his chest and he looked at me in alarm, thinking the worse no doubt.

"What's up?" he asked quietly, still firmly holding my hand.

"I need you to go and attend to your duties. I will not have anyone think that something terrible is going on." I said in all earnest.

"Is something terrible not going on? Were you not withering in pain a moment ago?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing terrible is going on, I'm just going through changes and the worst is over now. You should go, I need to spend some time in a bath tub with hot water." I said, sitting up and tenderly putting my feet on the floor. I hesitated for a moment before getting up. I swayed for a moment and then took a step in the direction of my bathroom. Jareth still held on to my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"You are not going anywhere without someone to watch you. Currently I'm the only one that can spare some time to watch you." He said with a less than innocent smile. I gave him a look that clearly said 'bite me'.

"You could just sit in my room and check in once every hour. That will work out." I pulled my hand out of his and stood up.

I couldn't help it. I was getting confused messages. He had said that we would be friends only because I was not yet of royalty and it would be hell for both of us if we started 'courting'. Plus I had ice around my heart from the last time I thought I had found love.

I shook my head and headed to my bathroom, only to find that the bath tub was already filled with steaming hot water and bubbles. I striped and slid into the water, letting out a content sigh as the heat from the water started to ease my tens muscles.

"Panted wings upon your back, painted wings that will come to life, once ones wish comes true, though lighting white hot, goes through your body, pain beyond all that is imaged, you my strong little girl will live through it with the one who loves you holding you hand. Painted wings will grace your back as heated water eases tense muscles, but let not the one who held your hand come with you, for it will ruin your lovely surprise for him. With painted wings turned to being real you will have your prince by midnights bells at the first dance of the blue moon, when all that is magic went underground." I sang lightly. I giggled a little, remembering my mother singing that to me as she put me to bed. She always sang it to me, until she died.

I just laid in the tub for some time, listening to Jareth pacing outside the door. When the last bit of lighting left and I was sure no more were coming I got out of the tub and went you put my bathrobe back on. I stopped for a moment to stare at the changes that had occurred. My hair was streaked with red and black, and it now fell to the small of my back. I was thin and tall, somewhat lean; thankfully I still had all of my curves. My eyes were such a dark red that one would think them black, and on my back was a tattoo of angel wings. _Painted wings,_ I thought. As I studied them, wishing they were real, a small bolt of lighting ripped through my back and white wings burst out of my back. My eyes went got big when I thought of my mothers' song. _Painted wings that will come to life once one wish comes true thought lighting white hoe goes through your body pain beyond all that is imagined._ I let a small gasp escape my lips as I brought a hand up to my lips. I had gone through my transformation, and my mother had sung to me about it for 15 years.

"Hey Jareth, could you get Lisa for me? I'm sure she can watch me for a bit. You need to get ready for the ball." I called out. I heard the pacing stop.

"You sure you want Lisa here instead of me? I mean she isn't as powerful to ward of a magical attack, and for all I know someone may be attacking you." He sounded concerned, truly concerned and worried.

"I assure you that this was no magical attack. Please get me Lisa, please." I managed to sound like I was close to begging. I didn't hear him respond to me, but a few seconds later Lisa busted in to my bathroom.

"Oh my Gods, are you all right Lilly. Inu and I have been so worried." She went on babbling for a bit before I could silence her. Once I did she was amazed by what I told her and the changes that had indeed occurred, and I could feel more things changing. I some how convinced her to let me go to the ball.  
>>>>>>>>>  
"Well, I think I just grew fangs." I stated as Lisa did my hair. We had managed to find a gowned that would fit my now slimmer body and let my wings come out. I had 'put my wings away' to show Lisa and Inu the tattoo.

I had on a white dress on. It clung tightly to my body and flared at the hips into a full skirt. When I spun around, the dress flared out to reveal a red petty coat that was layered like the petals of a rose. The dress was strapless, the sleeves of the dress were detachable; they weren't attached to the dress at all and were held up by ribbons. The back of the dress dipped past my shoulder blades to allow my wings to be out.

Lisa had half my hair up in an elegant bun on top of my head and had the rest of my hair hanging down my back in curls. She placed a silver tiara around the bun. After putting on my make up, we put the mask on and arranged it so that the ribbon holding my mask to my face fell nicely with the curls of my hair. Lisa stepped back when she was finished to admire her handiwork.

"If I do say so my self, you look just like the Queen that you are." She said with a laugh.

"Why thank you. Were did Inu go, he kinda disappeared when you started doing my hair."

"I'm right here." I deep, masculine voice answered my question.

A tall man leaned agents the door frame that led to my sitting room, his long blackish/brown hair tied back. A sweet fragrance filled the air around him. Wait, I know that smell!

"Oh my god Inuyasha is that really you?"  
>>>>>>>  
: evades random things being thrown at me: Don't kill me, Nick made it a clify.

**Sure, blame the muse**

What ever.

Lisa, you might wana try filling in details, like who is this person is that's calling me mother. Add some other stuff in too. I really cant help all that much because it's your story, not mine. If I think of anything else than I will email you.

Ok people, you know the drill. Send me a review; tell me what you would like to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 7: At The Ball

People were every, spinning and turning and dancing. It was like a dream, a very confusing dream. Laughter filled the air, along with the smell of sweat. I tighten my arm around Inu's. He placed a hand on top of mine and led me into the mist of this crowd.

I looked for Jareth and could not find him. That's just as well because he would not have recognized me anyway.

"Shall we dance?" Inu asked. I just simply nodded and let him lead me to the dance floor. The music changed to a slow waltz as we danced.

I must have looked frightened for Inu whispered to me that everything was fine. Then I saw her. Cassandra was dancing with a very board looking Goblin King. I hid a smile and tried to make Inu dance closer to them, but he didn't. The song ended and Inu led me off the dance floor in the direction he had seen Jareth leave.

We found him talking to some other royalties at the drinks table. Inu made as if to reach behind Jareth to get us something to drink. He looked at Inu and then at me, complete surprise on his face.

"I didn't think any of the werewolves would make it this year." He said by way of greeting.

"Nether did us. Would His majesty like a dance with the lady I'm escorting?" Inu asked. It is a traditional way of saying ' pleas take this person away from me' . I smiled brightly at Jareth and made a deep curtsy.

"It would be my pleasure." Jareth said with a weak smile. He held out a hand to me and I took it. One out on the dance floor I could feel him relax.

"I suppose it must be hard work to dance with all the lady's that wish to dance with you, your majesty."

"I suppose your right." He said dismissively. I stopped trying to get him to talk; he wasn't in a good mood.

It was then that I noticed every one had taken off there masks and I was the only one still in a mask. My eyes went wide behind my mask. I knew that something bad was going to happen, and it did.

As the song was getting ready to end, some one spun past and pulled at the ribbon that held my mask in place. My hands automatically flew to my face.

"I thought some one would try to ruin my plans. Look at this wench." Cassandra said, holding my mask by the ribbon as if it was poisonous.

"Please miss I'd like my mask back, I'd not mean to ruin any of your plans." I said, trying to make myself small, and hide a smile all at the same time.

"No let up see your face wench. Only a werewolves hide there miserable faces." She said laughing.

"Then they should learn not to hide." I said as I stood to my full height. My anger was building up, I was getting bolder.

As my hands fell from my face I heard a gasp coming from everyone. I knew I had a slight sneer on my face, but I didn't care. I let my wings fan out slightly, showing that they are real and not just a prop.

Cassandra took a few steps away from me, fear evident on her face. I raised my hands a little and spoke.

"I am Lilly the Wolf Queen. I do not hide my face in shame; rather I was trying to preserve my self till my formal coronation. Forgive me Princess." I said the title like it was venom in my mouth. Inu came up to me and stood to my right, slightly behind me. Just like a proper guard, I thought with a slight smile. "Inuyasha, go and fetch Lisa for me, would you? Tell her that the game is up." He left as soon as I finished, transforming into a wolf as he went, so he could run faster.

I looked back as Cassandra and smiled. I turned around to see that every one was staring at me, almost like they were seeing a strange alien that they didn't know if they should fear or be friendly with.

"Come now, start the music. Finish the dance. Are we not here to have fun?" I asked, trying to shake the feeling of dread that was welling up within me.

>>>>>

Sorry its been a long time. school can be a bitch. Ok, if you would pleas R&R I'd me most gratefull. Laters  
Lilly


	8. Chapter 8

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 8: What is to come?

A stab in the dark, a scream, blood courses down my side, crimson liquid of life rushes out of a gap. A sword of gold rips me open, makes me venerable to anything. I cry out into the night, "Somebody save me, somebody help me heal!"

A stark white hand reaches out of the shadows, offering me help, offering me life. A cold, dark howl comes from the trees, making me take the hand. Though it is as cold as death, I cling to it. An arm tightens around me, holding me close to this stranger. I look at him. His shoulder length black hair made his stark white face stand out. His pail blue eyes and soft pink lips stood out ageist his pail white face that shone silver in the moon light.

A wolf howls some were in the forest around us. The branches crunch to my right and a wolf comes running from the trees. It stopped when it saw us. It comes over to me and leans ageist my leg. The wind moved a cloud in font of the moon and we were in darkness for a moment. Suddenly the two bit me, the wolf on the leg and the man on my neck. The wolf licked up my blood, whinnying because it had bitten its friend and master. The vampire moaned in ecstasy as he drew blood from my body through my neck. Soon I felt weak, if not for the vampires' strong arms, holding me up I would have most definitely falling in a heap on the ground.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked weakly, straining for the energy to say those simple words.

"You are binding with your world, your kingdom. We are all waiting for you to come to us. We need you to guide and save us." He whispered in my ear. He bit his wrist and held it to my lips. "Drink this, it shall make everything right again."

He pressed his bleeding wrist to my open mouth and I drank deeply from the warmth that flowed from it. One more he moaned in ecstasy as I sucked on his wrist. I almost did the same, but restrained myself. Suddenly the wrist was pulled away from me. This brought a protesting moan from me.

"You must go back to the world you currently inhabit. The time will come when you are called apone to come back home. Until that time, dance just to dance and find love, but don't expect love to find you. So long, my Queen, my mistress."

I woke up in my room at the Castle beyond the Goblin City. My head hurt and I could still taste the blood from the vampire. I was dressed in my corset and under skirts that I had on under my dress at the ball.

I looked around to room to find it empty. Well it was empty until the door burst open.

>>>>

Yes, i know... i dont update or anything like that. Come on give me a break. Colage is a pain in the ass and i dont want to have to keep up with to many things. I've got another story up if you guys wana read it. just go to my profile page to see it. Revews will be welcomed! -


	9. Chapter 9

Through the Looking Glass

A Labyrinth fan fick by Kagome

Chapter 9: What am I to do?

"Oh My Gods! Are you alright mistress?" Lisa said, well more like yelled, as she came into my room, Jareth, Max and Inu following behind her.

"Shh… I'm fine, please don't yell. What happened? How did I get here, and out of my dress no less?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it. I could still taste the blood of the vampire in my mouth and my leg hurt, like it had been bitten.

"Well I got you out of your dress silly. AS to what happened I think that His Majesty would be the best person to talk to 'bout that." Lisa said, avoiding my gaze and fixing the bedspread.

Max and Inu jumped up on my bed and snuggled close to me. Inu was back in his wolf from and looking miserable, like he was stuck out in a terrible wind storm on a cold night. Max was in his Batman PJs and he looked terrified. I hugged them both close to me as I looked to Jareth fro an explanation.

"Well, it seams that Princess Cassandra was most displeased to see that it was you behind the mask. She tried to attack you with a knife, but Inuyasha deflected it before it could hurt anyone. Then she decided to try and drain your life force, however that did not work. Seams that its almost impossible to drain your life force, like a vampire or werewolf. Anyway, she managed to take a little bit and then the spell rebounded on to her and she's not going to be happy when she wakes up in the morning." He gave off a bark of biter laughter.

"So I'm good to go, I've just got a bit of… of… a hang over, for lack of a better term." I said. I was desperately trying to stay awake.

"Yes, you could say that. Why don't you try to get some more sleep, the castle wont be awake for another couple of hours by my reckoning, then I'll need your help." Jareth looked at me with concern written all over his face.

"Ok then, I'll get some more sleep. That sounds good. Good night." I said, only half awake by this time.

"Come on Max, you should be still in bed." Lisa said, holding out a hand for him.

"NO! I'm not going, Mummy needs me!" The little boy shouted, clinging tightly to my body, his little hands clutching my night gown tightly.

"Just leave him here Lisa; he's not going any wear without some really good reason." I looked down at him lovingly. He had is eyes squeezed shut, bracing for someone to try and pull him off. "He'll be fine here."

Lisa just nodded and left.

I rolled over onto my side and pulled Max close to me and cuddled him. Inuyasha laid at my feet. I willed my wings into being and let them settled over my and Max, so then we would be really comfy, and drifted off to sleep.  
>>>>>>  
I know, its a realy short chapter. I've had a bizy weekend. My boyfriend was home for the weekend so we hung out. and no, we didnt do anything like that.  
Please Revew, it will make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What the hell is going on?

I woke up to the bed moving up and down, and the sound of a child's laughter. For a moment I was confused as to where I was. My brother wouldn't let any of the little kids I watch in my room when I was sleeping.

I opened my eyes and instantly remembered where I was. I nearly laughed at what I saw.

Inu was trying so hard to stop little Max from jumping off the bed and to get him to sit back down. Max was trying to chase Inu away, or they were playing some sort of game.

I slowly sat up and clapped my hands, trying to put on a stern face. Max and Inu both stopped and hung there heads. It was rather cute to see a little boy and a wolf hang there heads, ready for a scolding. Rather like a boy and his dog…..

I smiled at them.

"Can I join in?" I asked, smiling.

They both looked up at me, smiling from ear to ear. Max nodded enthusiastically and Inu barked quietly.

I stood up on my bed and started to bounce lightly. Max was jumping in a cercal around me.

"Look Mummy, look what I can do." He cried out to me as he jumped up and did a little summersault in the air and landed back on his feet.

I laughed at him, and clapped my hands gleefully. I felt like I was 10 again. I jumped up in the air, tucked my feet under my but and landed on the bed, sitting on my feet.

"You know what would be more fun then a bed?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

"What?" Max asked as he sat down in front of me.

"A Trampoline." I said as I jumped off the bed and skipped to my closet.

"Whats a trampoline?" Max asked as he followed me.

"I'll show you" I said as I looked through all the dresses to find a pair of pants and a shirt. "Go ask Lisa to get you dressed and then come back, k?"

"Ok." Max said and ran out of the room, his little feet padding softly as he left.

I finally found a pair of black leather pants and a black halter top to mach them. I had to struggle to get the halter top on so that my wings were settled comfortable and the fabric wouldn't scratch the joints to much. I put on a pair of black converse sneakers, which I was rather surprised to find here in the Underground.

I was waiting in my sitting room for Max when the door opened. There stood Max, in shorts and a poets shirt and black high healed boots, similar to Jareths. Lisa was behind him, looking at me rather strangely, a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Morning Lisa. Oh you brought breakfast how nice of you." I said brightly.

She sat the tray down on one of the tables and looked closely at me.

"Have you look in a mirror yet?" she asked.

"Um…. No, not yet."

"Well you should."

I went and took the looking glass that was on my mantel and looked into it. The girl reflected back at me was one I hadn't seen before. My face looked like that on a fairy, graceful and elegant. My eyes had changed to an almond shape, and, as I looked into the mirror, my eyes changed color. They were acting like a mood ring, but all the shades were a color of red, or had a red tint, I'm not to sure which it is…

I gasped and set the mirror down. I had gone through another change. What was going on? Am I going to be changing anytime someone uses magic on me?

"JARETH!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

There was a shower of glitter and a half dressed, sleepy/worried looking, Goblin King appeared in my sitting room.

"Was the matter? What's happing now?" He asked, or rather half mumbled.

"Look at me! Am I going to go through changes every time I'm touched by someone else's magic?" I said, pointing to my face. Which drew my attention to my hands; I glared at the long nails and slim, fairy like, fingers.

"By the gods! I'm going to go insane if this keeps up!" I shouted.

"Lilly, Max is still here." Lisa reminded me, covering Max's ears.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!" was my response as I fell, face first, onto the couch that was in front of the fire place.

"Lilly, listen to me. Your not going to change anymore, I'm almost positive about it. It was suppose to take more time for these changes to happen, but something sped them up. I don't know what did, but there's not going to be anymore surprises. I promise." Jareth said softly as he rubbed the space in-between my wings, trying to soothe me.

"You promise nothing more will happen?" I asked him, my voice muffled by the couch pillows.

"I promise." He said softly.

"Mummy? Are you going to be ok?" Max asked as he put a hand on my head, like he was feeling my temperature.

"Yah, I think so Max, I think so." I told him, looking up at him. "Do you still want to find out what a trampoline is?"

"Yah!" The little boys face lit up and he started bouncing around the room, rambaling about something.

I smiled and sat up. I ate some of the breakfast that Lisa had brought in, and gave the rest to Jareth, who had used his magic to get dressed.

"Jareth, could you put a trampoline in the south gardens? Please?" I asked him. He just waved a hand at me as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"I think theres one already there." He said.

>>>>>

Max and I spent the morning jumping on the trampoline. We had fun, and tried new tricks. I found out that if I jump and spread my wings, I would hover in the air for a bit and then slowly fall back to earth.

At lunch I sent him back to the nursery to 'help' with the younger kids. I went up to Jareth's study and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but I could hear angry voices behind the door.

"That little slut drained me of all my power, its going to take days to recover. I want her out of this castle." I heard Cassandra say.

"I'm sorry Princess, but Lilly is going to stay here. AND, you're the one who tried to drain her powers. She has a ward set up around her that protects her from most spells." Jareth said calmly. I could hear the hint of anger in his voice.

"She WILL be out of this castle before the Blue Moon, or I will be out of this castle." Cassandra declared, I heard her stomp her foot like a child.

"Then I shall inform the servants that your room will be free by the Blue Moon. I fear I'm quite busy. So if you would be so kind as to leave." Jareth said, obviously dismissing her.

Cassandra huffed and stormed out of the room. I hid behind one of the tapestries and hoped that my feet wouldn't show.

After the sound of her heals faded away, I ventured out of my hiding spot and knocked once more on the study door. No answer.

I opened the door a little and peaked in.

"Jareth?" I called out softly.

A small sigh and "What is it Lilly?"

I smiled and walked into the room and stood meekly in front of the desk Jareth was sitting at. He had on a pair of glasses and was busy reading a parchment, writing something down here and there.

He sighed again, took off his glasses and looked at me.

"What is it that brings you here Lilly?" He asked.

"I was wondering if there was anyone who could spare some time to teach me how to fly?" I asked softly, afraid of invoking his wrath.

"By the gods, how could I have forgotten about that!" He said as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I don't want to be any trouble for anyone. I'll just leave now. Forget I ever asked." I said, moving to the door.

"Lilly, how many times must I tell you that you're of no trouble at all, and your not bothering people? You're far too meek for your own good. Come, I'll teach you to fly myself." He said as he got up and held out a hand for me.

"Oh, but you're working." I said.

"Damn it girl, I was pretending to work, just in case Cassandra came back. Now come. I must teach you many things." The last he said softly, in a husky voice.

I took his hand and he transported us to a sunny meadow that was in the middle of the forest.

I looked at Jareth to find him concentrating on something. Soon a pair of black wings sprang forth from his back, ripping his shirt. He sighed and took off his tattered shirt.

I stared at him. Not only were his wings beautiful, I thought I was the only one with wings. And he had ripped abs. I tried to look away from his bear chest, but I think my scarlet cheeks gave me away.

"What, is my chest to manly for you Lilly?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I've just never really seen a mans chest before…." I trailed off.

>>>>

Hellow peps. I'm sooooo sorry its taken me soooooo long to update. Its been hell here at school, not to mention my life…..

Anyways ….

_**Nick: Your family life has been more than hell, admit it.**_

No Nick, my family life has just been hell

_**No it hasn't**_

Nick, not now

Ok ppl, you know the drill. I have to go duck tape my muses mouth shut……


End file.
